OOkami
by Shaniah31
Summary: La Fin du Monde... Et si les dragons de la Terre avaient gagnés? Que resterait-il sur la planète survivante. Qui resterait-il? Des loups...
1. Prologue

Ruines, poussière… silence. Là où se dressait autrefois la fière mégalopole de Tokyo, un silence pesant demeure même si en tendant l'oreille on peut entendre quelques cris d'oiseaux là où des arbres ont miraculeusement survécu. Il est tard et le soleil couchant étend l'ombre de la Tour survivante sur la plaine jonchée de gravats. Au milieu de cette immensité d'un gris uniforme à peine rompu par le métal rouillé d'anciennes fondations ou l'éclair fugace d'un rayon de soleil tardif tapant sur un éclat de verre, un homme gît, les bras en croix, le visage livide, mort peut être. Déjà un oiseau de proie volète en quête d'un prochain cadavre…

C'était la Fin du Monde, c'est le début d'un Nouveau.

OOO

Un groupe s'avance lentement vers l'homme étendu. Une douzaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées de pourpre se dirige vers lui puis s'arrête à quelques mètres seulement au geste de la personne qui dirige. Elle rejette sa capuche en arrière dévoilant une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, autrefois belle, dont les cheveux réunis en une lourde tresse sont d'un blanc éclatant. Observant le mourrant, elle se tourne vers la droite et dit simplement :

- Asami… c'est Ton Jour…

Une frêle silhouette s'avance toute tremblante et tombe à genoux auprès du mourrant. Il est beau dans sa douleur, ses yeux son clôt, un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Il meurt et il a l'air heureux. Asami rejette en arrière sa capuche, et écarte ses doutes d'un froncement de sourcils. Il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir… les Sœurs sont présentes depuis des siècles en attente de ce moment, peu importe la volonté des Loups, le Destin préside avant tout et toute chose.

Récitant la prière rituelle, elle sort une dague de sa manche et chantonne tout en faisant un curieux signe de croix. A l'horizon, l'oiseau de proie à disparu et le soleil s'est couché… seules les silhouettes des sœurs assistent à ce curieux cérémonial. Asami se mord la lèvre, et porte un instant son regard sur le beau visage du jeune homme… alors, éprise de sa beauté elle s'entaille le poignet et le présente à la bouche du mourant. Goutte à goutte, l'épais liquide sourde et tombe entre les lèvres entrouvertes, qui frémissent… et sans même ouvrir les yeux l'homme attrape avec force le bras d'Asami pour boire à même la source.

La jeune femme prise d'extase le laisse faire alors que derrière elle les sœurs lui crient de le contrôler… Mais Asami est peut être trop jeune, ou bien le jeune homme trop charismatique. Elle défaille, soupire et tombe évanouie.

OOO

Le jeune homme ouvre alors ses yeux pers. Et gémit d'horreur devant son acte.

Gêné par le corps inerte de la jeune femme, Il se penche sur elle et vérifie son pouls. Elle est vivante et il en soupire de soulagement. Quand il s'aperçoit de la présence d'autres personnes : les sœurs ont remis leurs capuchons, satisfaites, et s'éloignent.

-Attendez ! s'écrie Subaru. Expliquez moi au moins !

Mais les silhouettes s'effacent dans la pénombre, laissant le Sakurazukamori seul avec ses questions.

Asami dans ses bras sourit dans son sommeil.

OOO

J'espère que cette introduction vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review, que je sache si cela vous interesse que je continue, et ce que vous aimez vraiment :)


	2. La Tour

NDA : Merci pour ton review, Piwi-chan. J'ai choisi le prénom Asami dans une liste de prénom japonais, prenant celui qui sonnait le mieux pour ce personnage.

***

_Nauséeux, Subaru luttait contre l'évanouissement. Affalé contre les rambardes métalliques de la Tour, à près de deux cent cinquante mètre de haut, il contemplait impuissant le combat mental des deux Kamui… Entre ces cils il pouvait apercevoir à contre jour la silhouette de Fûma pointant son épée sur le cœur de Kamui. Il ferma les yeux, quoiqu'il se passe désormais, il ne souhaitait plus que mourir, disparaître, éteindre la douleur lancinante qui hantait son cœur et son âme depuis la disparition de Seishirou._

_Tandis que l'Ange transperçait de son Shinken la poitrine du Sceau, le Sakurazukamori sourit doucement… si la Terre était perdue son Destin d'assassin remplaçant n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il se laissa tomber dans un coma réconfortant._

_Quand Il s'éveilla à nouveau, les étoiles étaient présentes par milliers, brillantes de l'absence des lumières de Tokyo… En se redressant il put s'apercevoir que la ville avait été totalement détruite.. Et lui était toujours vivant… Incapable de se jeter – inutilement d'ailleurs – du haut de la tour, Il descendit et alla rejoindre la plaine de gravats. Il y passa trois jours à errer avant de tomber au sol et de décider à se laisser mourir._

_Mais son Destin n'en avait pas décidé ainsi._

***

Subaru enveloppa la jeune femme dans sa cape car la nuit tombait sur la plaine de l'ancienne Tokyo, et il commençait à vraiment faire froid. Calant sa tête sur ses genoux, il avisa son sac et l'ouvrit. Comme espéré il trouva son portefeuille, en cuir sobre et noir, décoré d'une simple croix dorée. La carte d'identité de la jeune femme annonçait :

Asami Omura **Née le 19 Août 1983 à Tokyo**

16 ans donc. Seulement.

Mise à part un peu de monnaie et une carte de téléphone à l'effigie d'une idole de rock, rien de plus sur la jeune femme. Subaru devait s'en contenter. Le sac contenait une bouteille d'eau, et aussi un boite à bentô (ce qui rappela au jeune homme sa triste condition physique : il était affamé). Il y avait aussi une bible… millénariste* d'après la page de titre… Millénariste, était-ce une secte ? Plusieurs marque-page improvisés se situaient vers la fin, et le premier donnait sur :

Apocalypse de Saint Jean (Certains passages étaient soulignés en rouge)

_Les sept étoiles sont les anges des sept Églises, et les sept chandeliers sont les sept Églises._

_Quand il ouvrit le septième sceau, il y eut dans le ciel un silence d'environ une demi-heure.  
Et je vis les sept anges qui se tiennent devant Dieu, et sept trompettes leur furent données._

_Et ils adorèrent le dragon, parce qu'il avait donné l'autorité à la bête; ils adorèrent la bête, en disant: Qui est semblable à la bête, et qui peut combattre contre elle?_

_Après cela, je vis descendre du ciel un autre ange, qui avait une grande autorité; et la terre fut éclairée de sa gloire.  
Il cria d'une voix forte, disant: Elle est tombée, elle est tombée, Babylone la grande! Elle est devenue une habitation de démons, un repaire de tout esprit impur, un repaire de tout oiseau impur et odieux,  
parce que toutes les nations ont bu du vin de la fureur de son impudicité, et que les rois de la terre se sont livrés avec elle à l'impudicité, et que les marchands de la terre se sont enrichis par la puissance de son luxe._

Il referma le livre, et soupira. L'Apocalypse de l'Occident était belle et bien passée, et il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que lui voulait cette fille et ce groupe de personnes… et surtout, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui avait donné à boire son sang. Dégoutté, il porta la main à ses lèvres et eu la nausée. C'était si étrange… Si seulement la jeune femme pouvait se réveiller et tout lui expliquer…

_A suivre..._

_***_

Merci de suivre ma pauvre petite fic... je n'ai pour l'instant écrit que deux chapitres, et je vais relire les tomes 14 à (19) pour reprendre le fil de l'histoire et continuer d'après le plan que je me suis fixée. J'espère que les vacances me seront profitables.

* Selon Wikipedia :

_Le __millénarisme__, ou chiliasme, soutient l'idée d'un règne terrestre du __Messie__, après que celui-ci aura chassé l'__Antéchrist__ et préalablement au __Jugement dernier__._


End file.
